


Age Lasting Love

by Sira_original (Sira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira_original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Lasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> For once I fully own what I created. Yay.

The stairs creaked loudly.

"We should've done something about that ages ago," Victor said.

"It's a bit too late now, don’t you think? And I always thought it lends the house a certain charm," Emma replied, putting an arm around her husband’s waist.

"Look at these two, they seem to agree,” she continued.

He followed her gaze. Two people came down the stairs, ready for a day at the beach. The man wore a pair of shorts, a way too colourful shirt and dark sunglasses, while she had put on a baby blue beach dress. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, he carried two folding chairs.

“Why don’t we just sit on the blanket," she asked him, stopping to put a hand on his arm, her eyes alive with love and mirth.

“When I married you, I promised to always see that you’re comfortable.”

“I’d be perfectly comfortable on a blanket.”

“Wait until you try the chairs,” the man teased, bending down to kiss the woman lightly on her lips.

Victor looked at Emma, a gruff expression on his face.

“Newlyweds. The things men promise on their wedding day.”

Emma hid her smile. “You kept them all.”

“Well...,” he shrugged, coughed. “You deserved the best.”

“See, and he seems to think so, too.”

The two love birds reached the end of the stairwell. He put down the folding chairs, reached for a traveller’s guide that was lying on the small table near the door. He browsed through it. 

“What are you doing?” his wife asked, putting her bag onto the floor. “I’m sure this town is perfect. And you told me everything I needed to know on our drive here.”

He chuckled. “You listened?”

“I love you, remember. So let me tell you all about this quaint little town. We don't want you to think your wife's not paying attention to you.”

Victor sighed. “This is not a quaint little town, I have you to know, though.”

“It is when you are from Manhattan.”

Victor turned to Emma. 

“They are from Manhattan?”

“Yes, they are. It's not his first time here, though, but it's hers. She prefers the mountains, but he loves the beach, the climate, the feel of sand under his feet. And he still remembers the time he kissed Doug McBaker’s daughter Annie.”

“So he was the one who almost broke his leg when Annie’s boyfriend Marvin charged after him?”

“The very one.”

“Now I remember. I hadn’t known. And look at him, he’s grown a bit since he was here for the last time, matured too. Didn’t he and his family used to come here every summer?”

“From the ages five to seventeen, yes. His parents and his two brothers. When he was little he used to build sandcastles with his father. Later he loved to walk up and down the beach with his friends to impress the girls.”

“Isn’t it ridiculous? Do these boys really think they can impress a girl while strutting along the beach, showing off imaginary muscles?”

Emma boxed him. “Well, you tried the same with me. And we were married for almost sixty years. And now hush. Just look at them.”

“They’re kissing.”

“Yes, and isn’t it sweet? This house has seen a lot of love, still does. I think it’s beautiful.”

“You're too much of a romantic.”

“Someone has to make up for your lack of enthusiasm.”

The young couple was oblivious to their surroundings, exchanged tender kisses, whispering words of love in and between.

“I still don’t understand why Joe rents the house to strangers,” Victor said after a while.

“You do. He has a demanding job, can only come down here on the weekends or when he’s on vacation. Don’t you think it’s better this way? The house is not abandoned, provides a temporary home to those valuing the beauty of this area.”

“Most of them. Some of the people coming here...”

“Life isn’t perfect, people aren’t either. All in all I think it worked out for the best.”

Victor just looked at Emma, but he didn't argue the point, knowing she'd counter every argument he might throw at her.

The young couple had broken apart, the woman’s smile radiant.

“Let’s get out of here before I decide I’d rather stay here.”

“What would be wrong with that?”

She pointed a finger at him.

“We wanted to see the beach, and we will. Now.”

“She’s a bossy one,” Victor said, but he, too, was smiling.

“Did you hear that?” the young man asked.

“Hear what?” his wife asked.

“I thought I heard a faint whisper.”

He shook his head, chuckled. 

“It must’ve been my imagination. Did I tell you that there are stories this is actually a haunted house?”

“You are kidding, right?”

The young woman took a look around as if expecting to see a ghost.

“Well, the couple that used to own this house lived here for over fifty years. When he fell ill and died, she died only a few days after him. Their son inherited the house, rents it out for most of the year. Some people say the spirit of Victor and Emma Watson still lives here.”

“This is creepy.”

He turned her to her, pulled her close again.

“I think it’s romantic, and I’ll do my best we’ll make fifty years and more.”

“Is that a threat,” she teased.

“It’s a promise.”

“Okay, it’s sweet, they are sweet.” Victor said, taking Emma’s hand but refusing to look at her.

“I’ll spare you the ‘told you so’. And now, I really think we should give those two their privacy.”

She leaned in to kiss her husband on his lips. Even after all these years, even after death, she was still in love with him. Withdrawing, she took his hand, and together they left the house to take a walk on the beach like they had used to do whenever it was possible for several decades.

The beauty of this place, their love for each other... some things would never change.

The End


End file.
